Curing the Cold Frozen Heart of Space, With Magic
by Kowbob22
Summary: A story about a boy from the Project Meteor crash landing at Hogworts. Stuff happens from there. OC X Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Curing the Cold Frozen Heart of Space, With Magic**

_**Chapter 1**_

**Unkown years before Colony 195, 2 days after the crash.**

**Planet Earth, Somewhere in Scottland.**

Gregori Kamorov's head was feeling grogy and he was very confused. He was lying down for some reason and everything hurt. He slowly opend his eyes and saw a tall old man dressed very strangly standing at the foot of the bed he was in. He was in a large stone room that looked faintly like a hospital, but this was like no hospital he had ever seen. What had hapened? Where was he?

**Afgter Colony 195, On the day of Operation Meteor. **

**Outside Colony 666, Deep Space.**

While most of Operation Meteor was kept a serect the piolets eventually found out each other existed, their was however a sixth piolet. He was the best of them all. He was trained from birth far more rigorusly then even Hero Yuy. He was ment to be the leader and handly every posible mission that came to him. All this training made him very distant to other people, this only made him seem mysterious and intresting however. He was considered rather handsome as well, with the strong Russian fetures of those who colonised his home many years ago. He had fair pale skin and dark red eyes that captured anyone who stared into them, with grey hair that had a soft glow to it. He was rather tall and lanky for his age, but was very toned and strong. He was however too focused on his mission to notice or care about other people or what they thought of him. He was a machine, trained for one purpose.

His Gundam codenamed Frozen Pick was by far the best of the ones built. It even had a prototype Zero system. Gregori could handle it. It was by far the fastest too and could get in and out of danger in no time. All This however did not help the day of Operation Meteor.

"Gregori, can you hear me?!"

"Of course I can you idiot."

"Oh, Thank God! There was a comunicay black out. Greogori something is wrong."

"I've noticed. The sensors have go bereserk. What are you going to do about it?" He said calmly.

"I dont know. I have never seen this kind of abnomaly before. I have been trying to run calcualtions on it, but the computer is shooting back nothing. I tried to warn you but the blackout made it impossible. ...You are going to hit it. I'm sorry Gregori. I truely am."

"I always hated you Vladamir."

The last thing Gregoru remembered was a flash.

**Back to unkonwn years before Colony 195. **

As the old man stared down at him, Greogir noiticed something. The air, it didn't smell artifical. It was too foul smelling. "_I must be on Earth. Thank god that idoit Vladamir did something, maybe I'll have to thank him for once. Except I must have crashed. Where is my Gundam? I must have been captured". _The man above him must be wroking for OZ. Even though Gregori felt incredibly weak, he shot up in a split second and grabed a tray next to him. He was attacking the strange bearded old man in a spilt second after that.

"I mean you no harm" Said the old man

"Ya right OZ scum"

Then the old man brought out a stick and pointed at Gregori. Thinking nothing of it he attacked anyway. A burst of light and Gregori was out cold, a mistake he would never make again.

"Take him to the specail wing, I want to talk to him still. Please make sure his restrained next time"

"Yes Profesor"

**3 Days later**

"Humph".

Gregori lied in bed strugling to get out of his restraints. "_there learning_". The old man was there, sitting camly in a chair across from him. His grey eyes staring at him over a pair of out of fasion glasses.

"Sorry for the precations, but you caused quite a ruccass last time"

"You can't hold me forever OZ zcum"

"That was never my attention, nor am I part of this 'OZ' you speak of. We are merely here to help you and find out what the little incident 5 days ago is all about. My name is Albus Dumbaldore and I am the head mastster of th Hogworts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can I know yours?

"Hogwarts? Witchcraft? You are insane you old fool."

"I'll explain, but first your name."

"My name is Gregori Kamorov. Why am I here, what is this place?"

" Like I said this is Hogworts. It is a school for those gifted in the magical arts. Normaly we would not let a mugle no of our exsistance, but this is an unusual surcomstance. A few days ago you fell from the sky in sometype of man shapped machine. We barely manged to get you out alive young man."

"Where is my Gundam!?"

"Is that what it is called? I have never seen such a thing before, and I have seen a great deal. It has been put away, it was badly damaged."

I need to see it"

"You will my boy, in time. Can you tell me what happend?"

"NO" He said frimly.

"Why not?" Dubaldore said with a hint of curiosity.

"It's Classified."

"Very well then"

"What is this with magic? I don't beleve a crazy story like that for a second. Only a senial old fool like you would think such a thing is true, and why did you call me a mugle?"

"Sorry to have offended you in any way. A mugle is what the wizarding world calls non magic users like yourself. And believe me, magic is very real."

Albus stood up calmy and removed a wooden stick from his sleeve and gestured slightly to the chair is was just in. It rose abovre the ground with no strings attached. Gregori was amazed. He had never believed in such things, yet here it was in front of his eyes. It ws the same stick he discounted eairlier, the one that brought him down. HE needed to have this power, he needed now that his Gundam was broken

"I would like to learn your ways" Greogori almost demanded.

"I think that can be aranged. There is something special about you. I think we were supposed to train you. Greugori, what I am about to tell you will shock you, please be ready."

"Nothing can shock me, I am Gregori Kamarov"

"Your coming was told to use a long time ago by our resident mystic Sybill Trelawny. It was forseen that a metal man would fall from the sky and bring the true chosen one from the future. I think that boy is you"

"The future? I thought this place was just esentic, is not this the year after Colony 195?"

"No it is the late 20th centery"

"How...How could this have happend?"

Just then he thought back to the day of the operation. To the incedent. Did something beside crashing happen when He entered the anomoly? Did he somehow go back through time and space? How will he get back? Even with the powers he can gain at the school, can he use them againts OZ to complete the mission?

"I don't know, but there is something we can do. Wizarding kind has delt with time travel for many years, we have ways. But this is harder, and extreamly dangrus. We can send you back to the time from which ou came, but it will take many moons to get the proper things. We also need you, Gregori Kamorov, the true chosen one to help save us. There is an evil wizard knon as Voldamort, and he needs to be stopped."

"That is what I do" Gregori said cofendently.

"Good, good. I am glad to see you are taking this so well. In order for you to learn the wizarding ways, you will need to stay here. We however need a cover story for you. You seem to have a slight Russain accent"

"That is where my forfothers migrated from"

"Good, I think I have an idea. You will pretend that you are a stranfer student from Durmstrang, another wizarding school, and live here."

"If you say so, then I am fine with it."

Gregori was glad the old man was so acmidating, it lets him use him better to achive the goal of getting stronger.

"Where will I stay?"

"there is an opening in the house Gryphandor. You will be staying there. I will have a student show you around when you wake."

The walk to the place Gregori would be spending a large amount of time in was ominous. It turned out that the stone hospital room was located in a large castle that now looked very strange in the dark. Lights trickled through windows to show that upon the walls were paintings, but something was off about them. They moved, and Gregori knew this place was different than normal, and would adapt accordingly. A man they called Filtch was leadiung him, followed by a cat. He was a crickety man with an air of smugness about him. Gregori didn't like him, then again he didnt like anyone. After some time of going through what seemed like a maze of passages and hallways they arived at a paining of a sleeping fat women.

"The password is 'awesome'...... kinda like you. Ahem." Filtch said and left. Leaving Gregori wondering what to do.

'Awesome?" Gregori said tenitavly.

All of asudden the painting woke up and said "Password accpted.....Hey you are a new one, I haven't seen you around."

"I just transferd from Durmstrang maam"

"Well, what good manners. You are such a cutey, cmon in. The boys dormatorys are on the stairs to the right." She said and let Gregori in while she smiled. Then closed up after.

The dimly lit room Gregori walked into seemed to be a common area for the students. It was filled will tables and chairs, and lit by several fireplaces. It would have seemed inviting to a normal person, but not Gregori. He didnt dwel on such things, he only lived to carry out his mission. Which is why he was here, to train and to get back to his own time. Gregori didn care that he was supposedly the real chossen one or that the wizarding world was in danger. Once he could leave, he would go back to his own time a defeat OZ. He knew that OZ couldnt be defeated with out his extream expertease and skill. he had to get back, for the good of the colonies.

He climbed the stairs to the bed rooms and found one that was empty, with a pacage placed on top with his name on it. On eather side of the bed were boys fast asleep like the rest. They were a red headed peson and all he could tell abou the other was that he had an white owl in a cage for some reason. Inside the package was a set of what aperd to be robes and a note from Dumbldore telling him they would help him fit in. Knowing that he would need rest Gregori decided to go to sleep like the others.

Tomorrow the training starts. Tmorrow night, he finds his Gundam.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The day started with the rattling of a cage and the screeching of an owl. For the first time in his life Gregori was starting to feel annoyance, and it was only day 6. The owl belonged to the boy in the bed next to him that he couldn't see the night before. He looked to be around Gregoris age and seemed to have a similar build. The boy had messy brown hair and wore glasses. Glasses were always a sign of weakness. On the boys forehead however was something strange, a scar in the shape of a lighting bolt. "_maybe he has seen some action_" Gregori thought to himself. On the 1st sight of this boy he did not know, something stured in Gregori's heart. It must have been acid reflux, for Gregori felt nothing for anyone. The boy was not bad looking though... but of course Gregori would never think that.

"May you please be quite, I am recovering from some serious ingures and need my rest" Gregori said to the boy, who was now letting the bird out of an open window.

"Ya, sorry about that. Hedwig needed to be let out. My name is Harry Potter. I haven't seen you around before, you seemed to have just apeared in the bed next to me. Almost out of my dreams, lol."

"My name is Gregor Kamarov. I have transfered here from Drumstrang to continue my education with Hogwarts."

The boy looked at gregori with puzzlement as if thinking out what was going on, but seemed to accept it.

"So you are the boy Dumbledore told me to show around. I don't think you have a scheduale yet, so you will come to my classes."

Standing up to get out of bed Gregori said. "That is fine with me, it does not matter what happens."

There was a look of embaresment that Gregori doesnt see too much on Harry's face. He was blushing perfusly and trying not to look down, but not doing a good job at it. Then Gregori remebered that is was hot last night and that he removed his robe to cool down.

"You....um....might want to put some clothes on" Harry said and turned around.

"I am not ashamed of my body you pervert. But I need to get started for the day, so I shall"

Gregori was used to wearing cilvilain clothing in order to blend in while on his missions, but thses robes were definitly out there. He and Harry were the only ones still left in the dorm room and he couldnt help but feel Harry was watching him while he dressed. It did not conceren Gregori though, he was used to being stared at for his attractivness and just let this incident roll of his sholders like all the others. There was no use thinking about what others saw him in when he had things to do and oone goal in mind. To get his Gundam and get out of this place, maybe learning new skills along the way. While walking to the room at night he noticed a possible place that the Gundam could be heald. On the edge of the feild the school was located on there was a forest large enough to conceal his Gundam. It had to be there. After clsses he would find out for sure.

As he finished up he followed Harry down to the common room, this time full of people. They were all dressed in red and gold robes like his and we conversing with each other. That is untill Gregori came down the stares. People went silent or a second and then strted talking again, but louder. Gregori overheard some girls at the botttom of the stairs talking about him.

"Oh EM gee, he is so hot" Said a realtivly attractive girl.

"I know, his hair is so nice looking" Her friend on the right tried to whisper.

"I could get lost in his eyes for days. I wonder who he is and why he is here?" Said the 3rd friend.

'I don't know, but he seems to be friends with our savior Harry already." Said the 1st girl.

Walking down the stairs Harry murmured to Gregori. "It seems you have admires. I can see why."

"That is none of my concern." Gregori said firmly.

They both walked over to a circle of chairs around one of the fireplaces. There waiting for them was another boy with red hair and rather crappy robes. Next to him sat a girl with brown hair that seemed to be full of herself. If Gregori wanted to he could kill all 3 of them in hand to hand combat in 3.5 seconds. He always thought of a way to kill anyone he ment and a plan to deal with any situation. He had to. Today however he had no reason to do such a thing, and needed to use these people for his own advancment. A doctor might call Gregori a sociopath, but emotions would only get you killed on the battlefield. The battlefield was not this place however, at least not yet.

"These are my friends, Ron and Hermonoie. Chaps, this Gregori Kamorov he transfered here from Durmstrange. Dumbledore has asked me to show him around today so he can get used to to school." Harry said as an introdution to the others.

"Nice to meet ya" Ron said.

"OOOOoooooo, Durmstrng. I have read so much about it I have heard it is a buitiful place. You will love it here at Hogworts, it is a fabulios place. If you ever need help, just ask I know quite a lot about everything." Hermionie said quickly.

"Give the boy some room, Hermione. You'll scare him off and he just got here. Sorry about that, she's like that." Said Ron somewhat embaressed.

"Oh you guyz." Said Harry.

"Well, this is a waste of my time. I think we should be off now." Said Gregori.

'How rude!" Blustered Hermoine.

"I kinda like him already." Said Ron.

"Ya, I know what cha mean........." Said Harry flirtatiously. "Lets show him around before he chops our heads of, lol."

"I might just do that if we don't get started.' Said Gregori.

The for of them set off out of common area out into the rest o f the castle. The halls were much livlier now then when Gregori first went through them the night before. They were full of students moving around trying to get to classes. Gregori noticed that there were 4 tyeps of students. The ones from Gryphendor like himsefl and othere in different types of colored robes. Gregori decerened from his inteligence and knowledge of broding schools that they must be different houses most likely chosen to have students that are alike in each. Gregori of course knew gryphandor was the best because he was in it.

The group ended up going far down into the depths of th castle to what Gregori assumed used to be some type of dungeon. It was dark and damp and had an odd smell to it like some sort of chemicals that he never came across before, and he came across alot of chemicals in his life.

"Where are we?" Gregori asked questionably.

"This is our potions class" Harry said "The teacher Snape is kind of a dick, so watch out."

"I can handle myself." Gregori said with confidence.

Sudenly Gregori was handed a book and was told to read it by Hermoine. He did so it 2.6 minutes and knew every single word. Hermonie was quite shocked when she recived the book back and did not believe for a second that he could know all of it in such a short amount of time. She was about to be proved wrong.

The class room itself seemed to be even dingyer and dark the the hallway they were just in. Upon the walls were the chemicals Gregori smelt earlier, each with an odd color and consistancey. The room was full of students, but not only those from Gryphandor. It seemed they're were also students in green and black robes as well. In the front of the class was a tall wireyman with a hook nose and far paler skin then even Gregoris. This must have been the teacher Snape. Harrry was right, he did look like a dick.

"Your late Potter." Snape said "And I see we have a new guest with us. Another rat Weasly?"

"Umm, no sir." Ron said meakishly.

"Ya, sorry 'bout that teach. We had to wait for the new guy to get ready." Harry said with his usual bravdo.

"I am Gregori Kamorov Sir. I am a transferee from Drumstrag, and these students are showing me around."

"Ah, Durmstarng. Their might just be hope for you. You should come to my house Slytheran and not conceren yourself with the likes of the supposed chossen one, Potter." Snape slythered.

So Gregori finally found out who he was the replacement for. This boy Harry Potter that has been showing him around. He would have to keep an eye on his actions and keep track of them. Potter could become a threat. They all took there seats at what looked to be very crude chemistry sets at lab tables, almost like an ancient version of the lab Frozen Pick was built in on the colony, in space. At least this part of this place was grounded in science. Science was something Gregori was used to being from the future.

"Well now that class has started with arival of Mr. Potter and gang. By the way 50 points from Gryphnador. Can anyone tell me what the commo ingrediant in love potion is?"

Hermonie's hand went up as soon as the question was finished, but suprisingly Gregoris hand was already up before she got halfway.

'The common ingrediant is mallow root sir." Said Gregori confidently.

"Why correct, I guess you easteners know your potions." Said Snape. "You can all thank Kamoraov for reclaiming the 50 points to gryphnador that Potter lost."Snape said.

'Thank you sir."

"Lucky" Hermione grubbled to herslef.

For the rest of the class Gregori had the answers to all the questions. Snape even mentioned that he normally hated it when Hermione did it, but something was cool about how gregori was so smart and knowledgable. When it came time to actually mix a potion Gregori was the only one to make it and was finished far before everyone else. He began to think why he even needed to be here if this is all it took to learn magic. He could have his Gundam and this knoledge and take care of OZ like that when he got back to his time Earth. He would have tryed to seek out ancesters on OZ members, but he kknew that he could not change history without fear of ruining the space time continuum.

Gregori became very bored with the class and it being easy. He also did not like interacting with the students. He needed the chalange of poileting his Gundam and the fight of war. he needed to get to the forest and find it. He thought of sneaking away from the rest of classes, but he didn't want to look to suspicious. Good thing he only had one more for the day. This time he only walked with Harry on the way to there next class.

"Your pretty smart aint ya?" Harry asked with an odd tone.

"Some have said so." Said Gregori.

"Well I think your are pretty cool guy Gregori. I think we should be friends."

"I have no use for friends."

"Umm okay, but I can show you the ropes."

"I know how to tie every not." Said Gregori. "But what can you tell me about this forest."

"Its forbiden for students to go inside." Harry said. "It is called the Forbidden Forest. I have actually been there a few times. Why do you ask?"

'Hmmm. I don't know my way around these unformilar location and dont have a map. I need to go there and I will use your help."

"I think that can be arangend. I even has this cloak that can make us invisible."

"Invisible? That could come in handy for combat aplications on the battlefield."

"Combat?" Harry started to think, but it was probably not important.

They continued all the way to class. Deciding that they would go that night to investigate the forbiden forest. Tonight he would totally get his Gundam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On the way back to the dorm rooms after class Gregori and Harry Potter were stopped by a group of slytheran boyz. They were two oger like boys lead by a 3rd boy with blond hair. He was kinda emoish looking and seemed to be full of himself. He had an undiserved sense of supiriority to him, Gregori hated an undeservered sense of entitlement to someone. The two followers behind him looked liked idiots, Gregori wasnt a fan of those either. Gregori was smart and desreved his ability to claim his sepurioruty over others do to his training and strong will to succed at his goals. He was the greatest Gundam piolet after all, and the true chosen one unlike this Harry Potter kid with who which he somewhat dispised and hated.

"Who is this, Potter?" Asked the blonde emo boy.

"Why Draco Malfoey of the Slytheran House, this is Gregori Kamarov a transfer from Drunstrange who arived here not too long ago." Harry Potter said to his long time rival for several years, with who which he had a long tenuous history with.

"He must be an idiot to hang out with you Potter." Draco said.

All off a suden they're was a blure. In about 2.6 seconds Gregori passed the distance between the groups and was in action. He punched Draco in the mouth, spun behind him, broke his arm and had him on the ground. Draco was crying like a bitch before it was even over.

"Don't say things like that in my presence again." Gregori said sternly.

"I've always wanted to do that, but I never had the guts to do so." Harry Potter said.

"I know."

The boys walked away, leaving Draco to be picked up by his two body gueards who were helpless to help him. Gregori felt releaved, he had not tested his skills truly in a while and it felt nice to let them training still served him well. For some reason Harry was walking closer to him than before, every once in a while peeking a glance at Gregori's now sweeting face. Gregori just noticed he had a musky smell to him now and probably needed to take a shower when he got back to the room. He felt that their would be some dangourous things in the forest and he needed toi make sure his alluring scent didn't give his position away.

It was getting dark now and most students were in the dinning hall eatting dinner, so when the boys got back to the dorms they were empty. Gregori had to get ready for the operation and a shower was in order. For some reason he felt a tension in the room with only Harry around. He had actually felt things with Harry Potter around for some reason. Strange and unusual feelings he had never felt before. Feeling he didn't quite understand. He decided to put them out of his mind and go to take a shower.

It turned out the dorm did not have a shower but instead had group baths. It was kinda like ancient Rome or something. Gregori entered his surroundings cautiously, making sure to see their were no threats before he made him self more vunerable. Everything seemed in order, so he decided to disrobe his robe and bare his naked body for the watery pool ahead of him. Gregori put one of his toes in the water to check it's tempuature, it was nice and warm. Just then he heard a creak of the door behind him. No one was supposed to be here, it might have been an intruder. So he turned around to see if it was.

It wasnot.

Harry potter stood there. He was also naked, and looking kinda hot. Gregori was confused on what was going on, but for some reason he didn't really mind it. He tried not to stare down too much, but it was hard.

"Ive had my eye on you Gregori." Said Harry Potter with heated breath. "Your not like everyone else, something is diferent about you. Something I like." He then moved a little closer to Gregori.

"I know we have just meet yesterday and that I normally never have emotions or care about anything and we haven't really talked, but I love you Harry potter." Gregori confesed to himself and the world. He then closed the distance between them, like closeing the distance between they're hearts.

They only touched each other tenitavly at first but it quickly turned into full embrase. Gregori had never kissed anyone before, but his lips instinctively moved closer to Harry Potter's. Harry Potter's did the same. There lips hovered over each other, like a ghost floating in the air. They then finally touched, softly, gently, nicely. It was very passionite, full of all of Gregori's pent up feelings through out his training. He still had more passion to let out and wanted to be as close to his soulmate, Harry Potter, as he could. So they both calmly waded into the bath pool and became closer. What happen after that was true magic.

With a new found partner in his missions and life, Gregori was even more confedent that he would get his amazing and cool Gundam, Frozen Pick, back from the Forbidden Forest, which was off limits to students, tonight without a hitch. Harry Potter had a map which showed everyones location and a cloak which could turn them invisible, things Gregori was glad to have now. For the mission, like always.

"Let's role out." Gregori Said.

"Affirmative." Said Potter.

The duo took a seacret passage out of the castle that brought them close to the edge of the forest cause the map told them about it just then. The map also let them avoid any teachers that could have caught them and told them no one was ahead of them. They stepped into the forest. It was darker then the rest of the world, with the trees blocking the moon. It was pretty creepy and scary in there too. It would have turned back lesser men. But Gregori was not a lesser man and needed his Gundam to kick evil in the butt. Harry Potter had been in the forest several times over the years and kinda knew his way around. That with Gregoris supurb tracking skills let them navigate the trees really easy.

They were searching for hours when all of a sudden a warewolf poped out of nowhere suddenly. While Harry seemed to be kind of a pussy, he showed himself relivent when he cast a spell using his magic to stun the werewolf. This alowed Gregori, who was trained for combat lots of years, to grab a stick and jump clear over the werewolf, doing a twist along the way to make sure he faced its back. Gregori saw that his ribs were very close to the service and very exposed with the werewolfs arms stunned up in the air. It must have been a weakness left over from his human form, he knew how to take advatage of humans weaknesses. Gregori jabed the stick inbetween its ribs making sure to hit its heart. BUT just then it became unstuned and seeing only Harry Potter, lunged forword and bit him before realiseing it was mortaly wounded and running away to fight another day.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Gregori yelled as Harry Potter fell to the ground. "WHHHHHHYYYYY!!!!?????"

"I'll be okay....." Harry potter said before he passed out.

Normally Gregori Kamarov, Gundam piolet trained his whole life to do nothing but complete his mission, would have left him their and moved on. But he loved Harry Potter with all his heart and needed to make sure he was okay. So for hours while keeping Potter from bleeding to death he draged him back to the castle and get to the hospital wing. He would have to find his Gundam another day, now he had to be afraid his soulmate would die or worse, become a werewolf.


End file.
